The Next Story
by fenixfether
Summary: picks up a few years after where my story "a new beginning" leaves off
1. Chapter 1

Video log 000231

Date: 10/15/32

Subject: classified

My name is Sully, I'm not Jake Sully, you no doubt know all about what he did on Pandora in _my_ body nonetheless. You've probably guessed by now, I am Tom Sully, Thought I was dead right? Ha, well you've got another thing coming I'm just fine, a little pissed off, but overall alright and very alive. Now, to the point, you are watching this because a little over 6 years ago I left for Pandora, this is the last thing I left on Earth. After I found out what they had told my brother, I had to get there and sort it out. The only problem was that according to the RDA I was dead and they won't fly a dead guy 4 and a half light years out in space, so I had to find my own way onto the moon of Pandora, for almost 6 years, I wasn't Tom Sully, I was Jack Michaels, I grew my hair out, and grew a goatee, somehow nobody recognized me, then again, nobody there had ever met my brother.

I was crew on the ISV so I never went into cryo, it was 6 years of hell, but it was worth it. About three years in I had managed to find a way to contact my friend Max Patel, who was at Hell's Gate on Pandora. I told him all about the planned invasion, and ways to stop it, I let him know I was alive, but not to tell Jake. I heard the real story of what had happened on the blue moon, and I told Max what we were told on the ISV. How Quaritch had faked my death, only because he couldn't actually arrange for me to be killed, and how we had been told that Jake was a traitor to his kind. Max told me that Jake had been permanently transferred into his Avatar, and mated with Neytiri (damn proud of that). He also said he had been working on a little project, a spare of sorts.

There was an "extra" body for Jake that Max had been growing, and it would work out the same way for me as mine had for him. I was excited, to see my brother, to continue my research, and most of all to see the beautiful moon of Pandora.

********************************************end video log******************************

****************************3 years later on Pandora*************************************

"Oel Nga Kame Olo'eyktan"

"Oel Nga Kame Normspellman, and I hope you know you don't have to do that," I said jokingly

"I should though, I'm Omaticaya so I should follow Omaticaya traditions".

"that's fantastic," I said sarcastically, "but we're friends, and have been for years, you really don't have to be that formal".

"whatever," Norm finally resigned, "anyway, they need you at Hell's gate, apparently someone who knows you came down from an ISV".

"an ISV?," I said in shock, there hadn't been one in 2 years, not since the one that had brought me and Norm had left, "are you sure?"

"Positive, I just got the call from Max".

"Well, let's go then, let me go get Neytiri". I ran off down the center of the tree and ducked into the alcove that I shared with my mate.

"_Neytiri, we are leaving for Hells Gate, and we need you," _I said quickly in Na'vi.

* * *

As a little surprise, I linked up to the avatar that Max had made for me, I was surprised he could grow it with no contact to Earth, but this was their natural environment, so it must be easier.

I gained consciousness in the testing room where all the avatars first woke up. Everything seemed to work all right, I had never actually linked before and it had been years since my last sim, so I was a little rusty, but I figured it out pretty quick.

Ignoring the doctors' complaints I stood up and wobbled my way around the room, eventually finding the door and slipping outside, pulling cords and wires off of me the whole time. I walked out into the compound's exercise yard and let out a howl, for no reason at all, just the all out euphoria I was feeling.

Max walked outside with his head covered by a breathing mask, I heard him say "Just like Jake".

* * *

Our Ikran landed just outside the compound gates, mine let out a hiss at being near the large machines again. We dismounted and allowed an operator to buzz us in


	2. Chapter 2

" So, who's here to see me" I said jokingly into my throat mike.

"He's out there already" Max replied

I thought I saw a mirror placed in the middle of the field between the gate and the building. I could clearly see myself standing in front of me, but I was walking, and other me was not. I stopped. I saw Max standing near it.

A confused "uhhhhh" came out of my mouth eloquently.

"Jake" the other me spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked, not quite believing what I so wanted it to be.

"Who can you think of that looks just like you," he asked in a tone so familiar to me.

"Tommy?" we walked toward each other.

"yeah?" he replied.

"Is it really you?"

"Well who else could it be"

I embraced my brother warmly, "I thought you were dead," I said through tears.

"yeah, well, you wouldn't believe what kind of asshole Quaritch is"

"was," I corrected.

"was?" Tom inquired

"I've actually got a pretty good idea of how big an asshole Quaritch can be. He had me spying on the Omaticaya for months, or at least that's what he thought" I began.

"What else didn't they tell me?" he asked.

"This is a conversation for another time, now though, there's someone I want you to meet," I turned and called, "Neytiri!" My mate rushed up beside me, "yes my Jake".

"This is my brother Tom Sully," I said gesturing to my brother.

"Oel Ngati Kameie Tomsulli," she said formally.

"Oel Ngati Kameie Neytiri," my brother replied in part.

"How do you…" my question was cut off by Tom.

"Avatar training," he said.

"Oh," I remembered Grace yelling at me for not knowing anything about the Omaticaya, and how she tried to teach me names.

"yeah, Tom , this is my mate".

"You mated with Neytiri?" Tom replied with a shocked look on his face.

"Yep, and we love each other more every day," I said wrapping an arm around her azure waist.

We began to walk toward the compound and to the avatar exercise yard.

"You're fluent in Na'vi right?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, of course," he replied like it was obvious.

"Let's use that language instead, I'm actually more comfortable with Na'vi now than English," which was not a lie, I had been only speaking English on occasion to talk to the scientists at Hells Gate, so little that when I did, now I had a thick Na'vi accent.

"_Where's everyone else?" _I inquired, _"there must have been more on that shuttle"._

"_no shuttle landed,"_

"_what?"_

"_I jettisoned myself in an escape pod, the shuttle's aren't coming for a while. Actually with any luck, there won't even be one"._

"_how? They're not just gonna give up on this place"_

"_well, that's where you come in. we need to convince them that the Na'vi army is still strong and able to fight them off again."_

"_we are"_

"_I know, but I need _you_ to talk to the foreman and scare him off"_

"_ok, just set up a communication channel and let me know when to be there."_

"_wait, won't they notice you're gone?"_

"_doubtful, I was on as a janitor, nobody paid much attention to me"_

"_they wouldn't fly a dead guy 4 and a half light years out in space huh?"_

"_nope, I was Jack Michaels for the last 6 years"_

"_wow, that's umm," _I was speechless

"_it was horrible, but this is worth it"_

"_it is _tsmukan, _it is"_


End file.
